Cherry Assets
by merlynne1
Summary: MA Biggs becomes a reluctant go-between for Alec and Max.
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: I do so own them - but unfortunately only in my fevered little imagination.  
  
The narrow beam stretched out endlessly before Biggs and he sighed as he began to negotiate it. Not that there was any worry that he would fall - feline DNA and all - but the bickering behind him did was threatening his concentration. Plus after an hour of listening to the other two X-5s flirt with each other under the guise of hostility, he was really really sick of it.  
  
"Come ON Alec, will you just go!"  
  
"Uh-uh Maxie, not until you admit the only reason you want me to go first  
is so you can stare at my ass. Not that I'm blaming you of course. As views go, it can't be beaten."  
  
Max clenched her teeth and hissed "Or maybe the reason I want you to go first is so I can push you off and watch you plunge to your death. Ever think of that, pretty boy?"  
  
Alec made a sour expression and began to follow Biggs across. *Well, what were exactly were you expecting* he thought to himself. *I mean, even if she had actually turned around and said "yes Alec, you're right, all I want to do, every hour, every minute of the day, is stare at your ass and other fine attributes. Take me now, to hell with Logan and his stupid Eyes Only missions" you probably would have fallen off the beam to your death from pure shock anyway. But what a way to go*.  
  
Max shook her head in exasperation as she watched the two X5s in front of her reach the other side. It was just her luck that this particular mission required not one, not two but three people to carry it out which meant listening to Biggs and Alec reminisce about their adventures on Manticore missions. A surprising amount of which seemed to have been spent in bars, strip clubs, and brothels. And if she heard the name Lola one more time, she was going too punch someone out. Maybe two people. Starting with Alec of course. What exactly was so great about being able to tie cherry cores in knots with your tongue, anyway? She could probably do it if she tried. Max experimented with rolling her tongue and found out to her dismay that Manticore obviously hadn't considered tongue rolling a vital part of an enhanced genetic makeup. *Figures*.  
  
"Earth to Maxie, Earth to Maxie, planning on joining us anytime soon here?" Alec taunted. Max deliberately blocked out the rest of his comments - which no doubt had something to do with her being lost in admiration of his ass - as she made her way over the other two.  
  
"Alright, here's the deal" she began to lecture as she reached the other side. "Logan thinks that the owner of this club is a high-up Mafia figure whose been funding the electoral campaign of the current contender for Mayor. If his campaign is successful, the Mob gets a lot more power in this city."  
  
"The thought of which makes Logan sob and bite his pillow in righteous outrage at night, we already know this Max" Alec interrupted. "Lets just do this, ok? Me and Biggs have got a LOT of better things to be doing, if you know what I mean".  
  
Max snorted in a very unfeminine way as she began to unpack the cables that would lower her to the office floor below them.  
  
"We have better things to be doing?" Biggs enquired under his breath to Alec.  
  
"Sure we do, I promised Dix we'd round up some more electronic gizmos for TC's new surveillance system, Josh is out of paint, Mole wants cigars."  
  
"Oh yes, better things indeed. Fun times ahead for me I can see. I'm beginning to think that you actually had more of a relaxation ethic whenever you were 494, Alec".  
  
"Whatever. We'll hit a strip club I know tomorrow night. Its worth the wait, trust me"  
  
"Unless of course, Max needs you to help her free a few widows and orphans on Eyes only behalf".  
  
Alec directed him an unfriendly look, and enquired pointedly "Don't you have something you're supposed to be doing roundabout now?"  
  
Biggs took the hint and went off to scout round for the armed guards that distinguished this place from an ordinary nightclub. Max and Alec went about obtaining the papers from the safe in the office below that would connect the mob boss to the Mayor and give Eyes Only another opportunity to bat his baby blues in front of the city.  
  
Once on the ground outside the club, the three transgenics waited with their backs to the wall for the guard to change shifts before they swiftly made their getaway.  
  
They had been walking for only a few minutes down the darkened street when Alec bored with the silence began to needle Max again:  
  
"Hey Biggs, interesting factoid. Did you know Max and Logan had a whole virus-free year in which to have sex yet somehow managed to avoid closing the deal? Speaks of a lack of enthusiasm, don't you think?".  
  
Max narrowed her eyes and came back with: "Hey Biggs, did you know Normal has this fantasy where Alec is a gladiator and the two of them are massaging each other".  
  
Biggs' eyes widened at this as he turned to face his former CO.  
  
Alec snapped "You're such a liar, Max - you know in that dream he's the only one doing the massaging.". He stopped as that statement sounded like all kinds of wrong even to him. "Anyway" he continued pointedly. "I know what you're thinking Biggs, its hard to believe two people with such unexploited potential for kinkiness managed to avoid doin' the nasty for a whole year. I mean there's Max with the whole dominatrix leather thing shes got going on, not to mention Logan and his whole superhero complex."  
  
His words were cut off by a swift blow to his stomach delivered by the aforementioned leather-clad-as-usual dominatrix. Clutching his middle, Alex thought *A more cautious man would abandon this subject while hes still standing..Oh well. Whats life without risk?*  
  
He continued "And actually, come to think of it, Max, how do you know this whole latex fetish thing hes been displaying recently didn't actually predate the virus. I bet if you checked his cupboards, you'd find boxes and boxes of rubber gloves - and possibly other latex items - that hes been stockpiling since the pulse. Gives a whole new meaning to his catchphrase 'Be careful' if you ask me."  
  
That was it. Biggs just couldn't take it anymore. "Will you two just SHUT UP. Two hours I've wasted of my life listening to this crap". "You" he rounded on Alec with his finger pointed. "Are obviously so hot for her you can't think straight. Who do you think you're fooling here?" "And YOU!!" he bellowed, moving onto Max who had been following his outburst with fascination, and who now jumped as she realised it was her turn. "Are even worse. I mean, Logan? Will you just get over it? I've never seen you get a tenth of worked up about him as you do about Alec. Torture yourselves if you must with your sick twisted version of foreplay, I'm NOT GOING TO PUT UP WITH IT ANY LONGER".  
  
Max and Alec stared after him as he stormed down the street with their mouths and eyes open. "I don't't believe it," Alec accused. "Your whining has actually managed to piss Biggs off. Nobody has ever been able to get him to lose his temper for as long as I can remember. Congratulations Maxie. Job well done".  
  
"I???? managed to piss him off!!!!" Max yelled incredulously. "Theres no chance it could have been your nonstop prattle, could it? Look at my ass, its so fine, yap yap yap yap" she imitated in a falsetto tone.  
  
An outraged Alec yelled back "I DO NOT sound like that. I have a way more masculine voice than that".  
  
"Whatever".  
  
An awkward silence fell as the impact of Biggs' words began to register. The two transgenics looked anywhere but at each other as they started after their pissed-off friend already far in the distance. Max's heart beat faster as she wondered if she should bring up what had been said - it was so obviously ridiculous, wasn't it. Her and Alec hot for each other. Cue internal hollow laughter. She swallowed and snuck a glance sideways only to jerk away as if burned when she caught him doing the same.  
  
Alec cleared his throat as if to speak. Was this it? Was this the moment where they revealed their feelings for each other after nearly a year of all-consuming suffocating unresolved sexual tension before engaging in a unforgettable physical encounter that would be repeated many many times? Alec took a deep breath and .chickened out. Instead, he muttered."Whats his problem anyway?"  
  
Max tossed her head and replied "I know, what a drama queen, huh?". 


	2. Back at Logan's

A/N - Thanks for reviews. It was only going to be a standalone story but you've encouraged me to continue! You should probably know that in my world Biggs doesn't die 'cause I like him too much to let him. So there. He'll be in the next chapter a lot more.  
  
Chapter 2 - Back at Logan's  
  
Back at Logan's, the air was still strained between the two transgenics after Biggs' outburst. Alec wandered around the apartment pretending to examine the various pricey knick-knacks that Logan had scattered around the place. *Musta hardly been space to move that wheelchair of his around in here before he started selling them off to finance Eyes Only* Alec thought meanly.  
  
"What took you guys so long? You were supposed to be back a half-hour ago" questioned Logan.  
  
"Whats the matter Logan were you worried about us?" mocked Alec. "Surely you weren't afraid that your all-powerful 'Be careful' wouldn't be enough to see us safe through the mission.Ouch!!!" He broke off as Max's fist connected with his shoulder. Directing an injured look at her he flopped down into his customary chair in the corner and stared moodily at his feet.  
  
"We would have been back earlier, Logan, but we ran into an unexpected delay" said Max, directing a sour look in Alec's direction.  
  
*Wait for it, here it comes* thought Alec. *This is the part where she explains how everything was all my fault. I swear, give her enough time, she'd come up with an elaborate story about how I, while still in a test- tube, single-handedly engineered the death of Princess Diana for my own nefarious purposes."  
  
"Genius here forgot to pick up the extra cables." Max stated baldly.  
  
*Okay. So that was kinda my bad. But I still have a point though* Alec thought defensively to himself.  
  
"So where's Biggs?" asked Logan. "Thought he was going with you on this mission".  
  
Max and Alec eyed each other warily. "Yeah, he had to take off. Things to do, people to see." Alec's voice died away and both he and Max suddenly found Logan's highly polished hardwood floor intensely interesting.  
  
"That's weird.." said Logan, referring to something in the papers that he had been flicking through since Max had handed them to him.  
  
Two pairs of eyes flicked up to him in a panic. "What's weird? Why would you say thats weird? Seems normal to me. Regular in fact" babbled Alec. "I mean, okay, he was acting a little strange but you know that's Biggs for ya, plus he's been under a lot of pressure recently, feeling the strain of being a transgenic, and all his other issues." *STOP TALKING YOU IDIOT* he yelled to himself.  
  
"What kind of issues? Does he need our help?" asked Max in quick concern, her fellow-transgenic-in-trouble-radar on full alert.  
  
Alec looked from Max to Logan and then back to Max again as they both stared expectantly at him, Logan curiously and Max with a worried expression. Alec's mind began to race * Quick, think fast, Alec. Get yourself out of this mess, Open mouth. Say something. Anything. Anything at all..* "Yeah, yeah, well, you see, Biggs has issues. Problems. Personal problems. The truth of it is, he like, uh, has this crush on you, Max. Yep, you're all he talks about these days. Its pathetic really". *Except that!!. Why did I say that??? God, Biggs is going to kill me in the most horrible way possible*  
  
Max stared at him blankly. "Biggs has a crush on me" she said slowly. "Yeah, right".  
  
*Yep he'll strangle me for definite - with that speciality lockhold that made him famous at Manticore* Alec thought ruefully. *If I'm lucky, he'll make it quick for old time's sake* Yet still his mouth opened and words continued to come out.."He does!! I mean why else would he say all that stuff?" said Alec, completely unable to stop himself digging in deeper. He lowered his voice and said meaningfully "You know, that stuff he was saying about you and me?"  
  
Logan who had lost interest - just another Manticorian that had the hots for his girl, after all - looked up again at this and his eyes narrowed suspiciously "What was he saying about you and Max?"  
  
"Crazy talk. That's what I'm saying. Crazy with jealousy talk", Alec gestured emphatically to make his point. *Or then again, he might decide to run you over a few times with your own motorcycle* mused Alec inside.  
  
Max wrinkled her nose in disbelief. "I really don't think Biggs thinks of me like that, Alec" she said dismissively.  
  
"He does!"  
  
"Well, I haven't noticed."  
  
Alec's eyes narrowed and he gripped Max by the upper arm and turned to Logan "Excuse us for a minute Logan. We'll be continuing this talk in your bedroom. We'd do it in the hall or the dining room but lets face it you live in a place with few doors." With that, he pulled Max into Logan's tastefully designed beige bedroom and shut the door behind him. Max, so unused to being manhandled by Alec, actually went quietly. Once in the room, Alec let go of Max's arm but remained close to her as he fumed "So YOU didn't notice anything. Well, you wouldn't, would you Max? Nope, you just ride around on your motorcycle wrapped up in your little Maxie world, flipping your hair, wholly oblivious to other people's thoughts and feelings."  
  
"Hey." shrieked Max defensively.  
  
Alec continued his rant, "Theres this poor guy just out of Manticore, doing absolutely fine on his own by the way, running a few scams to get by, learning about life on the outside.and there YOU are, always there, always around with your missions and your morals and your cherry flavoured lip gloss and cherry flavoured gum."  
  
"What on earth are you talking about, you jackass?" yelled Max.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. Its just, it makes a person wonder - that is it made Biggs wonder to me, the other night, if you would actually taste like cherry thats all." Alec's gaze dropped to her lips.  
  
"Oh" said Max. As retorts go it wasn't the best but Alec staring at her lips as if he was deciding whether or not to find out if they tasted like cherry was having a distracting effect on her.  
  
"Guys, we really do have more important things to be talking about" a dry as dust voice came from the doorway. The transgenic pair jumped as they finally realised the door had opened and Logan's wheelchair was there with the man himself sitting watching them suspiciously. "There's just not enough here for me to make a connection between Ciccona and Martinez" he continued.  
  
"Who?" Alec played dumb. He knew exactly who the other man was talking about but he just felt like annoying him. After all, he had interrupted a rather interesting moment.  
  
Logan sighed. "Francisco Ciccona, the owner of the nightclub you just broke into.ringing a bell yet? And Jorge Martinez, the sure thing for the next Mayor of Seattle - unless of course, we stop it." With that, he turned his wheelchair with a dramatic flourish and headed back for his computer bench.  
  
"Right, right, its all coming back to me now, Logan. On a side point, I've never understood why you don't attach some sort of cape to that thing, so that when you make a heroic point like that last one it can float out behind you as you head off to save the good people of Seattle - at your computer" Alec wise-cracked. He then dodged out of habit to escape the Don't-be-mean to-Logan-blow that would usually be heading for his shoulder at this point. It didn't come.  
  
Instead Max was saying: "So you need more to go on".  
  
Logan, looking mildly disappointed at not seeing Alec get beaten on, said "Yes. Max, I suggest you go undercover in the nightclub tomorrow night and hook up with Ciccona. Martinez generally arrives around 11 for a poker game that goes on in the back room. We'll hook you up with a wire, with any luck they'll let something slip at the game. At the very least you should be able to plant a bug on Ciccona or Martinez that will let us hear what they say to each other when they're alone".  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Catch you later." The front door of the apartment slammed shut as Max left and a silence descended over the room.  
  
Logan swivelled round in his chair again to face Alec and there was a long pause before he spoke, "That's quite a torch Biggs is carrying for Max there".  
  
"Yeah, well you know how these things can happen."  
  
"Its nice he has you to confide in though, someone to share his feelings with"  
  
"Yeah well, we're friends, buddies if you will" *Or at least you were before you screwed him over* Alec reminded himself.  
  
"You know its funny, I don't actually know Biggs all that well but on the limited acquaintance we do have, he didn't seem to be someone you'd expect to be harbouring all these tortured emotions" commented Logan.  
  
"Still waters run deep, Logan." *Time for a change of subject* thought Alec. "So, got any food I can eat? I like."  
  
"Given that your tastes run heavily to artificial flavourings and colours, no, I have no food you'd like" Logan stated. He continued "Another funny thing is that last time we were at Crash, Biggs spent most of the night trying to convince Original Cindy that he was a viable alternative to a lesbian lifestyle . Don't you think that's a strange strategy? Trying to hit it with your crush's best friend and roommate?"  
  
"Hey, I like Biggs, but I never said he was smart". Alec decided the best strategy was to go on the offensive "Whats the matter Logan? Threatened by a little transgenic competition? Well, don't blame you. Rock hard muscles, quick reflexes, endless stamina - yep, we've got a lot to offer a girl, I mean Biggs, Biggs has a lot to offer a girl, that is, Max."  
  
"I think I can deal, thank you, Alec. And I'm not threatened by Biggs" Logan said drily. He swivelled his wheelchair round to face his computer once more and added a parting shot "But I'm starting to think you've got rather an unhealthy interest in him."  
  
The events of the last twenty minutes had left Alec feeling a little shell- shocked and he left too demoralised to even attempt to have the last word. Outside Logan's apartment, he closed the door behind him and leant against it, running his hand through his hair distractedly. He was not looking forward to explaining this little episode to Biggs. 


	3. Breaking it to Biggs

A/N: Just a quick note to say thanks to Keela for advice on formatting and stuff, you may have noticed that I made some changes and you're right, it definitely makes the story more readable! Working on next few chapters now - for some reason, Max is proving harder to write for than Alec and Biggs.. Anyway, hope everybody enjoys.  
  
Chapter 3 - Biggs  
  
The blonde adjusted her top to show even more cleavage, wet her lips and tried for the umpteenth time to catch the eye of one of the two men sitting on the other side of the bar at Crash. Either one, it didn't matter, she thought they were equally worth trying for. For once, her efforts were lost on Alec who waited for the barkeep to bring him his drink before opening a conversation with Biggs whom he had found sitting on his usual stool at the bar. "So, Biggs, how're you doing?" seemed like a safe enough opener.  
  
Biggs shook his head. "Better now", he said ruefully, indicating the drink in his hand. He cut to the chase "I'm sorry for losing it back there pal but you two were driving me insane."  
  
Alec saw an opportunity to make a point "Not a problem. In fact, I totally forgive you. And I would really like you to remember that I forgave you."  
  
Biggs, who had lost interest in the conversation gave an absent-minded "Ok" and slid off his seat preparing to move round the bar towards the blonde who began to turn towards him invitingly.  
  
Alec's abrupt "Wait!" stopped him.  
  
He turned back and raised his eyebrows enquiringly at the other transgenic. The look on Alec's face made him sit down again and ask "So what's up?"  
  
Alec paused before choosing his words carefully "Well, I went back to Logan's with Max after your little outburst and you know, we all got to talking about stuff..and the upshot of it is that Max seems to have somehow gotten the vague impression that you have the hots for her."  
  
Biggs, whose eyes were still assessing the girl at the other side of the bar, lost the half-smile on his face at this, set his glass onto the bar top and said in carefully measured tones "And how the freaking' hell would she have got that impression???"  
  
Alec took a deep breath and a swallow of his whiskey to fortify himself before answering "I guess because. I told her - and Logan - that you did".  
  
"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!" bellowed Biggs, attracting not a little attention from the bar's other regulars.  
  
"Calm down, Biggs, people are looking at us!" hissed Alec. He played his trump card, glancing around at the rest of the bar "Just remember, if we throw down in such a public place, it might just arouse people's suspicions that we're not all we seem."  
  
The distinctly murderous glare that was coming his way didn't lessen in intensity but Biggs spoke in slightly lower tones when he said "I don't care!!! Explain to me how this came about Alec; come on, let's hear your brilliant excuse for this one."  
  
Alec sighed "To be honest I don't have one, I just.couldn't think of anything else to say."  
  
Biggs looked disbelieving "YOU couldn't think of anything else to say. 494, you can always think of something to say. That's your thing, for crying out loud! Back when we were training for covert ops and undercover espionage, you were held up as the shining example of the operative who could be anyone, talk your way out of any situation - and THIS is the best you could come up with??"  
  
"Yeah well" Alec muttered "We're not in Manticore anymore Toto." He continued persuasively "When you think about it, what's the big deal? So she thinks you have a crush on her. It's nothing new - practically every prototype with a Y chromosome Manticore ever produced has had a crush on her at one time or another. Think of it as a rite of initiation." Alec said, slapping him on the shoulder. The look Biggs directed his way made him remove his hand in a hurry. "Okay then.think of it as a personal favour to me, your old buddy, comrade at arms, fellow soldier, etcetera. I need you to do this one small, little, miniscule thing for me." he said, attempting to indicate with his index finger and thumb the tiny nature of the request. Unfortunately, Biggs was still looking at him in a way that said that no-one would ever find his body. Alec continued "And you shouldn't let the fact that I'm letting you stay at my apartment, that I set you up with a job at Jam Pony - oh, and a sector pass, influence you in any way whatsoever".  
  
Biggs sighed. "So when I told you and Max not one hour ago that I wanted nothing to do with your sick little games, what you heard was 'Please drop me right of the middle of them'."  
  
"It's your own fault. Coming off with all that stuff - 'You're so hot for her you can't think straight???'. What was I supposed to say after that?"  
  
Biggs came back with "Uh.let me think..what about the truth???" "Or is actually letting the girl that you're desperately in love with know that may possibly have feelings for her too radical a concept?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"I'm not desperately in love with her". "I'm not!" Alec insisted again in response to Biggs' disgusted look.  
  
"Listen to yourself Alec, you've been hanging around Max and Logan too long 'he's not my boyfriend.we're not even like that'.yadda yadda. Yep, you might as well face it, they're the king and queen of the land of denial and you're the heir to the throne. It's truly pathetic."  
  
"Whatever. So you going to do this for me or not?" Alec asked flatly.  
  
"Say hypothetically, I did suffer a blow to the head and agree to a wander in this fantasy land of yours, what exactly is it you want me to do?" Biggs enquired.  
  
Alec smiled, sensing the fish was about to be reeled in. "That's the beauty of it; you don't actually have to do anything. Just you know, don't deny it if anyone should bring it up". He snuck a sideways glance at his friend and added the item that might be a deal breaker "Oh, and you probably shouldn't go home with that blonde tonight either".  
  
Biggs raised his eyebrows at this "And why not?"  
  
"How's it going to look if Max comes in here and the guy I've just told her has a crush on her is going home with some other chick, huh?"  
  
"Well you're in love with her and you not only constantly deny it when I or anyone else suggests you have feelings for her but you go home with a different girl every other night of the week. If we want this to be realistic, I should do exactly the same thing" Biggs smirked.  
  
Alec looked at him without speaking, internally acknowledging the truth in what the other man was saying.  
  
Biggs proceeded to drop a little of his personal philosophy on his friend "You're making life on the outside too hard for yourself, Alec. The way to deal with the world after Manticore is not to make it any more complicated than it already is. Take me. I have the world divided up neatly into four categories - friends, people I couldn't care less about, enemies and potential one-night stands".  
  
Alec looked morosely into his glass "Yeah, well, one of these days either those categories are going to get sadly mixed up or you're going to feel the need for a fifth one. Trust me".  
  
Looking Alec's brooding face, Biggs decided it was time to have a little fun "You know Alec, this situation you've gotten me into mightn't be all bad. I mean Max is undeniably hot. And she's so obviously getting tired of the whole Logan doomed love situation. So when she starts to look around for a replacement, who better to be than the person she thinks has feelings for her? Yep, this could definitely work out to my advantage" he said, pretending to consider the matter.  
  
"That's not even funny" growled Alec.  
  
"What's the matter Alec? Lost your famous sense of humour?" replied Biggs with a smirk. He grimaced ruefully as he met the suspicious glare Alec was sending his way. "Oh relax, I'm not going near your girl. Don't get me wrong, hot - yes, but way too much baggage for my taste. I mean, what with the little dictator complex she has, the seriously screwed-up 'family' relationships you've told me about, not to mention an ex who likes to save the world on a regular basis - which has gotta make any other guy look bad. Oh and she's now the messiah who's going to save the world". He shook his head "I have to ask, 494, are you absolutely positive she's worth it?"  
  
Alec looked right at Biggs with his heart in the eyes. He picked up his glass and turned around and put his back against the bar. "Yes".  
  
"I don't know if I envy you or pity you" Biggs said after a long pause, taking a swallow from his glass, a little stunned by the depth of emotion he'd seen in his usually wise-cracking friend's face.  
  
"Pity me because she's heading this way" he heard in a strangled tone from Alec, which caused him to choke on his mouthful of beer. 


	4. Enter Max

Chapter 4 - Enter Max  
  
Max and Original Cindy had met up as planned and decided to kick it at Crash for a while. As they went down the steps that led into the bar, she was still telling OC about the mission and Alec's startling revelation.  
  
"But Biggs??? You sure Alec wasn't tripping boo?" Original Cindy enquired.  
  
"I wish. It's not like I don't have enough to deal with already," she said with a sour expression.  
  
"Oh yes," said Original Cindy in fake sympathy. "Two fine transgenic boys at your beck and call, both with looks to die for. Poor little you. Sugar, I'm just about the only girl in here who wouldn't gladly take you on for a chance at one of that pair. Well, except maybe for that honey over there" she added, with a flirtatious smile at the redhead over by the pool table who responded with a smile and a finger wave.  
  
"Alec's not at my beck and call," Max said sullenly. "He just enjoys torturing me. He's sick like that. Did I tell you what he said when we were on the mission earlier...?"  
  
"Yes, you did, Max and speak of the devils, there's your boys," OC said, gesturing towards the bar and cutting her off. As Original Cindy knew from experience, when Max got started on the favourite subject of Alec and his many faults, she could be talking for quite a time. Max turned and saw the two male X5s engrossed deep in conversation. "Later, girl" OC said, moving off towards the pool tables where Sketchy was trying to pick up the girl who had waved at Cindy earlier.  
  
Max swallowed, walked over and stopped in front of Alec and Biggs "Hi guys."  
  
Biggs was bent over in an undignified paroxysm of coughs and Alec was maniacally whacking him on the back. Biggs gave her a weak wave and Alec cried "Hey Maxie! What's up, what's happening, what's going on?"  
  
Max looked at him quizzically and said "What's your damage?"  
  
Alec took a hold of himself and picking up his drink muttered "Nothing."  
  
Max looked at Biggs whose face still looked dangerously flushed and said "You ok?"  
  
Biggs looked over Max's head in disgust at Alec, who was frantically mouthing "Just say yes, say yes". An evil idea came into his head and he responded to Max in a soulful voice "I guess I'm alright, considering...it means a lot that you're concerned about me, Max".  
  
He watched in pleasure as Alec dropped his head on the bar in despair. Max, who had barely heard Biggs' response, looked at Alec and shook her head in disbelief *He just gets weirder and weirder* she thought to herself. She signalled the barkeep for a beer.  
  
While Max was getting her drink, Sketchy's voice was heard from the other side of the bar "Alec, my man!! Come here for a minute. I've a little bet goin' on here with these guys that I need you to settle for me."  
  
Alec closed his eyes. There was no way he was leaving Biggs and Max alone. A faint hope entered his head - maybe if he ignored Sketch he'd just go away? He'd never spent much time considering the possibility of the existence of a higher being, but he sent a quick prayer up on the off chance.  
  
Just then Biggs said in a helpful tone of voice "Alec, I think maybe Sketchy wants to talk to you. Better go see what he wants, huh? Could be important."  
  
Alec directed a withering glare at the person he was rapidly starting to consider a former friend and backed away "Gee thanks Biggs, mustn't have heard him. Well, don't you two talk about anything important when I'm gone," Alec said putting heavy emphasis on the 'anything.' He thought bitterly to himself *If there is a God, he sure as hell isn't on my side. Go figure.*  
  
Biggs and Max were left alone at the bar. Somewhere along the way Biggs had actually started to enjoy this little comedy of errors. He supposed that since he was along for the ride, he might as well have a little fun.  
  
Max broke the pause with "So Biggs, thanks for helping us out on that mission."  
  
"No problem. Anything for you, Max," said Biggs, trying to figure out how someone suffering from the pangs of unrequited love would appear. He tried for a look of dog-like devotion and decided when Max's face grew slightly alarmed that it was probably a bit over the top.  
  
Max tried not to panic. She was so not good at this stuff. It would be so much easier if she could live up to her reputation as a bitch and just say 'Look pal, not gonna happen, ok? Let's move on.' But this was not only another transgenic, Biggs was also Alec's friend and for some reason she wasn't prepared to analyse, Max felt reluctant to injure someone Alec cared about. Max cleared her throat and tried again "You know Biggs you've become a valuable member of the team around here." Biggs looked flattered and smiled at her encouragingly. "And that's how I think of you. A member of the team. One of a large number of other soldiers fighting the transgenic cause". She paused to see how he was taking this. He looked ok. So she felt safe enough to go on "And in time, a friend."  
  
*Hmm, rejection has never been this fun before. Though it better not be the start of a trend* thought Biggs. "A friend?" he artfully interjected a little tremble into his voice. "Is that all I am to you Max?" He cleared his throat and bent his head for extra effect. Glancing up again, he caught a look of doubt on Max's face. *Oops. Maybe I went a little too far?* he thought.  
  
"Biggs?" Max said with growing misgivings. "Biggs? What were you and Alec talking about when I came over here?"  
  
*Oh crap* "Uh..sports?" Biggs tried. He look of mistrust grew and he could see the stormclouds of temper beginning to gather. "You know Alec and his cage wrestling," he blurted out as he tried to salvage the situation.  
  
Max's brows snapped together "Don't tell me he's thinking about going back in the ring! White would pick him up in a second! If that idiot is even considering."  
  
"No, no," interrupted Biggs, trying to calm her down. "He was just reminiscing. Remembering his glory days. That kind of thing."  
  
"Oh. Right." Max said uncertainly. What had she been talking about? Oh yeah. "So Biggs, you and me, we're cool, right?"  
  
"Cool?"  
  
"Yeah you know, what we were talking about. Us being fellow soldiers, friends if you want."  
  
Biggs gladly took the opportunity to end the little farce. He had new respect for Alec, a dialogue with Max was kind of like juggling knives - naked. Kind of exhilarating but oh so dangerous. He let his shoulders slump and said in a flattened tone "I understand. I would really like to be your friend Max."  
  
"Good!" Max gave him a absent minded punch to the shoulder and started to turn away, adding "Oh, could you tell Original Cindy that I headed home. I'm pretty beat. And Logan needs me to plant a bug on Ciccona tomorrow - turns out what we swiped tonight wasn't enough."  
  
Biggs frowned "Be careful Max, I've had dealings with Francisco Ciccona in the past and he's not a guy you want to mess with if you can help it."  
  
"You've had dealings with Ciccona?" asked Max curiously.  
  
"Yeah, well, don't want to get into the details. Suffice to say I spent the last year of Manticore under deep cover as the newest member of the LA mob." He laughed uncomfortably "Guess they thought I looked Italian enough to pull it off, huh?" He met Max's still inquisitive gaze and said seriously "Just watch your back. It's pretty well known that Ciccona has had a couple of his girls whacked because they heard or saw too much." And with that, he picked up what was left of his beer and walked away leaving Max to look after him thoughtfully.  
  
Biggs sauntered over to the table where Alec was still refereeing between OC and Sketchy over the redhead. Alec took advantage of the pair's preoccupation with their argument to demand frantically of Biggs "Well what happened???"  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" Biggs enquired innocently.  
  
"You know damn well what I mean! Give, before I beat the shit out of you."  
  
"But Alec, public place - revealing our true identities - remember?" Biggs began to relent. Teasing 494 did seem a little cruel. Kinda like kicking a puppy. But then again, he mused, I am part cat so I actually don't like puppies. So he continued "Yeah well we had an interesting talk" and he paused to take a drink.  
  
Alec said through gritted teeth "And?"  
  
"Well, we've decided to settle down and raise a couple of second generation X5s, we're hoping they'll get their dad's good looks and their mother's.." Biggs' sentence broke off as he realised Alec was on the verge of actual violence. "Its fine." he quickly reassured. "Might have been overdoing it slightly at one point but she basically thinks I'm on the way to recovery from my brief and unrequited crush on her."  
  
Alec heaved a sigh of relief. "Well thank goodness that little drama's over with" he smiled. "Now things can get back to normal around here." Grabbing the nearly empty pitcher of beer, he interrupted OC and Sketchy "Come on Sketch, we'll have a game of pool to determine who gets to buy the drinks next, ok?" Seeing the hesitation on the face of the other Jam Pony messenger, he wheedled "Come on...I have this really good feeling that your luck is about to change."  
  
The ever gullible Sketchy said excitedly "Really?? OK you're on" and followed Alec over to the pool table.  
  
Left alone with Original Cindy, Biggs turned his warmest most sincere smile on her and said "So, alone at last."  
  
OC rolled her eyes and said "Don't even go there, boo. We went over this the other night, remember? Sure, you're pretty and all but unless you got two X chromosomes I just ain't interested, got it?"  
  
Biggs shrugged "Can't blame a guy for trying, right?"  
  
"Hmmm." OC said. She eyed the dark-haired transgenic appraisingly "So whats all this I hear about you having a thing for my girl?"  
  
Biggs smiled into his glass "Dunno. What have you heard?"  
  
"How you been moping around here, throwing tantrums cause you so into her. Gotta say I'm surprised. Woulda thought it of Alec, the heat them two got between them, but you. Guess I just never pegged you as the pining sort. Like Original Cindy always says, wonders will never cease." She watched Biggs over the rim of her glass, waiting for him to take the bait.  
  
"Tantrums? Pining? Not exactly." Biggs said, his pride injured. He looked at OC. "You know how Alec gets - he might have exaggerated a little" he explained.  
  
Biggs looked down at the back of his hand where OC's fingers had begun drawing intricate patterns. Her eyes opened wide "Really?"  
  
Biggs began to feel a little warm. He leaned towards Original Cindy, secretly congratulating himself when she didn't pull away and slap his face. Progress. "A lot actually. Can't say as I've ever thought of Max in that way at all. I'm completely and totally available." He looked into the eyes of the beautiful girl sitting beside him and murmured "How about we take this conversation somewhere a little more private?"  
  
OC laughed and patted his cheek fondly "Now, didn't Original Cindy just get through telling you she isn't into what you got?" She got up and pulled on her jacket. "Don't feel bad, sugar, you're right, I don't blame you for trying." And still laughing softly, she made her way out of the bar.  
  
Biggs sat trying to figure out what had just happened. Had he just been played? It certainly felt a little like he had. While he was still lost in thought, Alec arrived back at the table and stretched out in the chair opposite him. "Sketchy's at the bar getting us another pitcher. This may not come as a surprise, but he lost the game," he smirked. "So what were you and OC talking about?"  
  
Biggs eyed his friend sheepishly "I'm not positive but I think I might have given the game away."  
  
Alec sat forward, his smile disappearing "What?"  
  
"I couldn't help it! She, like, dragged, it out of me. That girl has skills. She might be Psi-ops. Have you checked her for a barcode?" As Alec's mouth remained open and his eyes fixed on his face in horror, Biggs attempted to rationalise the situation "Anyway, its not like shes going to tell on you to Max, is it? She likes you, right?"  
  
"Lesson number one for life outside Manticore, you dumbass! Girls talk to each other!!" Alec yelled. "Do you honestly think Max isn't going to hear every single detail as soon as she gets home?"  
  
Biggs sighed. "Calm down. I've got a way you can make it up to her. I don't know if you've heard but Logan's got her tangling with some pretty ugly guys tomorrow night."  
  
"Yeah, Ciccona and Martinez again. Shes supposed to get close enough to plant a bug, and stop them from world domination or something," said Alec, his attention caught.  
  
"Well, take it from me, Ciccona is seriously bad news. He's smart enough to tip to the fact she's not all she seems and mean enough that I wouldn't want a girl I liked within ten miles of him." He let that sink in a minute before adding "And just think if you do end up saving her ass for once, she couldn't possibly get mad at you could she?"  
  
"Its plain to see you haven't known Max for long" Alec grumbled. "But I take your point about Ciccona. So what's the plan?" 


	5. Playing poker

A/N - I realise that was a long time between updates but there were exams, work experience abroad, floods, plague, locusts, all conspiring to keep me away from the computer keyboard. Anyway, enjoy. Let me know if you think I need another chapter to round things up.  
  
Chapter 5 - The Poker Game  
  
Max walked right past the long line of shivering people waiting to get into Tartarus, the hottest nightclub in Seattle. She gave the burly doorman a slow-burning 'come and get me' smile which he returned with a long lascivious look as he held the door open for her to enter. Once inside, she let the smile fade from her face and rapidly reassessed the layout of the club. The place was packed and exits were scarce, she had a feeling not only was this place definitely not up to Fire Department code, but that that fact wasn't something Ciccona sweated too much.  
  
She sauntered over to the bar ignoring the looks and smiles that were cast her direction. This didn't look like the sort of place that served beer so she was going to have to settle for a cocktail. A young good-looking barman leaned toward her over the counter and said suggestively "Would you like to order a 'Screaming Orgasm'? Its an oldie but a goodie."  
  
Max rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to slam his head against the bar. *Well good for me* she thought. *Must be a sign of maturity* "Cherry Bomb, please" she said shortly and eased herself up onto the upholstered bar stool. Almost immediately she felt someone move up behind her stool and press the length of a definitely male body against hers. *Okay* she thought. *Maturity only goes so far*.  
  
She was about to turn round a plough a fist into the offending lech's stomach when she heard a very familiar voice say in a pleased way "Guess who?"  
  
"What are you, eight?" she demanded to know. "And more importantly, what the hell are you doing here, Alec?"  
  
He sighed in a put-upon way. "I'm here to help you finish the mission of course. Come on Maxie, admit it, you're the tiniest bit glad I'm here, aren't you? You look good by the way, not as good as me but then who does?"  
  
Max suppressed a smile. *Oh no. I'm starting to find him funny. This is bad* *You're annoyed remember?* she reminded herself. *Annoyed. His presence here is irritating you.*  
  
As Alec began to speak again, she felt his breath brush against her ear and it took a moment for her mind to process what it was he was saying. "Hey Maxie - get a load of those twins over there with the pierced everythings. Actually, I think I might know them."  
  
*Okay, that helped. Now, I really am annoyed* she thought as she pushed his hands off her waist where they had been resting and swivelled round, her expression set to the expression of rage Alec was particularly adept at provoking. "Get lost Alec. Now. I don't need you here screwing everything up."  
  
"Will you get a clue, Max? I did some checking, Ciccona has a reputation for offing his girlfriends when he thinks they know too much. Best case scenario: they find out you're a transgenic and sell you to White or some other interested party, worse case: you're fished out of the river with a bullet in your head."  
  
"Newsflash moron. I managed quite well on my own for nearly twenty whole years before you showed up. I think I can handle myself."  
  
"Yeah well, most of those years you weren't risking your life on a regular basis for Eyes Only and his pathetic little do-gooder missions were you?"  
  
The two transgenics glared at one another, eyes locked and fists clenched. Max reached round and picked up her purse from the bar. "Goodbye Alec. Please don't feel like you have to stick around," she said and flounced off to the ladies' room.  
  
When Max came out of the bathroom 494 was gone. *Whatever* she thought. *You told him to leave, he left. No need to feel guilty. You have a mission to complete* She took a deep breath. It was time to locate Ciccona.  
  
She found him in a corner booth of the club surrounded by what were obviously the mob's equivalent of yes men. Locking eyes with him, she sent him a lingering glance and crossed her legs, letting her short skirt slide up her thighs. Max mentally thanked the aesthetics that Manticore had seen fit to engineer into her DNA when one of Ciccona's lackeys came over to tell her his boss would like to meet her.  
  
Ten minutes later or what felt like a lifetime to Max, Ciccona was still talking "You are a very beautiful woman, Linda. I like beautiful women. I like having them around me. I find they bring me luck." Max smiled vacuously. She wondered if Alec had gone home. Or to Crash. Or to one of the strip joints he used to frequent so much. "Women like having a strong man to look after them. And a man like me, with many enemies, needs the comfort many women can bring to his life." *Was this dressed up thug ever going to stop talking?* Max wondered. She sighed. *No wait a minute that's the mission. You want him to talk and let down his guard.*  
  
The young bartender came over and whispered in Ciccona's ear. "Good. We are ready to start the game." Standing, he held out his hand to Max. "Come Linda, perhaps you will bring me luck tonight hmmm?" Gritting her teeth, Max forced out a giggle and followed the mob boss into a room at the back of the club, noting the two very obviously heavily armed lackeys guarding the door.  
  
The room inside was dimly lit with a table set for five players. Max considered the people present - two were well-known local businessmen and one was a Seattle council member. There was security inside the room too, one bodyguard for each of the four players. A figure from behind them moved to address Ciccona and Max caught her breath as she identified the last player as Alec. Yet somehow she wasn't surprised at his presence there. She hadn't really believed that he would leave her. She couldn't pinpoint exactly when over the last year she had come to depend on the other transgenic, she only knew she did trust him far more than she was ever willing to let him see.  
  
"Ah, Mr Kent, is it?" Ciccona enquired. "You come with a recommendation from an old friend from Los Angeles. If you have half his skills at poker, you'll be one to watch."  
  
"Oh I think I can promise you I'm one to watch in any case" the transgenic assured, returning the older man's handshake firmly.  
  
The players sat down at the table. Ciccona patted a chair that had been drawn up behind his for Max to sit on. She sat down and gritted her teeth as he placed his hand on her thigh. One of the other players dealt the cards and the game began. She watched as Alec considered the hand he'd been dealt. No, this wasn't Alec, this was somebody else. He hadn't even looked her way since the leisurely up-and-down appraisal he'd given her as he'd introduced himself to Ciccona, for which she was considering beating the shit out of him later because it had made her feel naked. She guessed she got to see 494 in action.  
  
A while into the game, Alec said matter of factly "My friend tells me you're the one to talk to about getting work in this town." Ciccona eyed him but said nothing. "I've been thinking of getting into the politics, I've been told I have the charisma and the necessary lack of moral fibre to succeed in that arena."  
  
Max held her breath. He was trying to push the conversation towards Jorge Martinez and his imminent appointment as Mayor of Seattle. She waited to see if the man beside her would incriminate himself so easily. But no. Ciccona leaned forward and said flatly "I don't know you. I'm sure as hell not going to discuss business in front of the world and its brother. We'll talk later."  
  
Alec looked back at him with a mildly amused expression, "No problem."  
  
Max sighed. Ciccona was not the idiot she'd originally thought. It looked like she was going to have to plant the bug. She stretched and leaned against Ciccona, playing the part of the doting girlfriend as she leisurely stroked his arm. He paid her no attention, concentrating on his hand of cards as she caressed his chest, slowly reaching across to the breast pocket of his coat. She had the tiny listening device Logan had given her hidden in the palm of her hand. All she had to do was slip it into the pocket and Eyes Only would be able to listen in to any conversation that Francisco Ciccona had later on that night. The game had reached a particularly tense point, everyone's attention was on the council member who had already lost big money in the game so far. Beads of sweat were rolling down his bald forehead as he clearly agonised over whether to fold or to raise the bet. Ciccona was a good bluffer - all he had was two pairs but he was as calm and cool as if he was sitting on a much better hand. His chest muscles were tense under Max's fingers though - this would be an excellent opportunity to slip the bug into his pocket. Slowly, a stupid grin fixed on her face, she inched her fingers over to the coat pocket. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a hand of steel circled her wrist and a voice said "Well, what do we have here?"  
  
Ciccona, jerked out of his reverie, looked up at Alec's words. The other transgenic had forced open Max's curled hand to reveal the bug hidden there and his eyes were drilling into hers, conveying a warning. Ciccona, his eyes narrowed, took Max's chin in his hand and pulled her face close to his and said "I promise you little girl, you are going to be begging to tell who paid you to plant that bug."  
  
Max, about to move into action, was restrained by Alec's hand on her shoulder. His other hand wound about her long dark hair and cruelly jerked her head back out of Ciccona's grasp as he said conversationally to the other man, "I tell you what, why don't I and one of your guys here escort this young lady to a private room where he can keep an eye on her while the rest of us finish up our game?"  
  
Ciccona, still regarding Max intently, nodded. "I would appreciate that very much Mr Kent. And Linda, I greatly look forward to continuing our conversation." Alec pushed Max forward into the waiting arms one of the bouncers who, grasping her upper arm, dragged her out the door and down the corridor to a smaller room. She was aware of Alec following behind them, so once inside, she wasn't surprised to hear a quick 'crack' as her captor's neck was broken. Whirling round, she took in the body on the floor and 494 standing there with empty eyes. As she looked at him, his eyes crept back to normal and his face took on a defensive expression as if waiting for her condemnation.  
  
"Before you start yelling Max, one of the bodyguards was watching you sneak that bug into Ciccona's pocket, and if I hadn't called you on it, he would have."  
  
"Yeah, I figured it was something like that," Max said calmly. "Now we just have to get out of here without the others seeing us."  
  
Taken aback by her easy acceptance of his actions, he was speechless for a moment, a fact Max noted with gratification. Recovering, he said "You mean you have to get out of here. I could go back in - he's more likely to open up in front of me now."  
  
"No." Max shook her head decisively. "Its too risky. I underestimated Ciccona, I wrote him off as just a chauvinistic thug but hes more dangerous than that. Its not worth risking you for, Alec. Logan can find another way to get the information he needs."  
  
Surprised and a little touched, Alec decided to forego his usual smart- alec remarks in favour of seeing how long he could extend this unfamiliar camaraderie between himself and Max. "So . how are we going to get out of here then?"  
  
"We're just going to have to get back to our cat burglar roots I suppose. If we can make it to the stairs, we know that they lead to the roof and from there we should be able to take the fire-escape down. Given the condition of the fire-escape, wouldn't be safe for everyone but us."  
  
"For the amazing Manticorean siblings, anything is possible you mean?  
  
"You're not exactly my brother, Alec" Max said as she stepped over the body of the bouncer and looking both ways, slipped out of the door.  
  
Once they were on the stairs, Alec who'd been giving some thought to that comment said "Hmm.is that a 'You're not my brother' meaning you can't stand the thought of being even vaguely related to me or a 'You're not my brother' because I constantly think of you naked type of thing?"  
  
"I'll let you wonder about that one," Max shot back as she led the way up the stairs.  
  
"And I will" Alec said under his breath.  
  
THE END??? 


End file.
